out of the frying pan
by You will fear my laser face
Summary: dropped into a world that by comparison makes his not look like the powder keg it was. Old gods,  the twilight dragon flight, the scourge, yeah naruto's going to have his hands full
1. Chapter 1

AN: well this is my 1st story; there will be lemons I've wanted to do this crossover (let alone a story so tell me what you think

Disclaimer: WoW, Naruto or any other series/references/media is not my property

Death, death finds everyone, I doesn't matter who you are what you do it will find you. Of course, Naruto was different he influenced more people than death ever could, and death meets everyone.

Naruto floated…. At least he thought he floated of course that implies that there was ground to stand on. It was a lonely place, darkness eternal unchanging, unshifting, just darkness. He called it the void, he didn't know when he dubbed it that, he didn't know when he arrived here neither, he didn't eat, sleep, breath, drink, anything, he just existed. Then there was a flash.

Naruto opened his eyes and for the first time in who knows how long and didn't see darkness instead he saw…. Sunlight, trees and the sky, a sky that should have been blue but was instead a brownish orange he knew that wasn't right.

He set aside the strange sky for a moment and smiled. Then he felt several presences he tore his eyes from the sky and found himself surrounded. They were decked in semi rusted mail armor wielding pole arms. _Bandits_

Vreen wasn't a stupid man not by any measure; he'd be willing to admit that he was slightly arrogant, being a bandit meant you had to have some intelligence to survive, especially in the plaguelands. He was considered a bloodthirsty bastard and world class sadist. He was proud of that.

As much of a bastard sadist (or is it sadistic bastard) he was, truthfully his first intention had not been to rob the naked man, it was to get what appeared a one-eyed python that had latched on to his Manhood, only to discover that the python was his manhood, which, by the way made his seem microscopic.

"Hey Vreen can I kill this prick" ahh the sound of romb's annoying squaking, a fellow bandit, he chuckled lightly.

"Go nuts Romb, but try not to let this guy kill you, because then we'll have to kill him and you when you come back"

Romb whooped and charged our well endowed hero.

Naruto brought his forearm up. Romb yelped in surprise the blade end of his spear was shattered. His hand shot forth latching on to the spear, he pulled the bandit forward by the spear and channeled his chakra into the yank. Vreen and his band gasped in surprise when the rear end of romb's spear was driven through his back.

The band had been through a lot together and the rage outweighed the fear and intelligence. The bandit band never lived through that day

AN: this my 1st chapter so tell me what you think admittedly battle scenes are not my forte so read and review or not


	2. Chapter 2

AN: well here is chapter 2

Disclaimer: Warcraft/ Naruto are not owned by me and I am fine with that…… *sniff*

Naruto was not stupid, far from it. He knew that this place could not be Konoha, you see, his studies in senjustsu made him closer to the Earth, and the Earth here cried out in agony. The land was in pain, a lot of pain. From the seal on his shoulder blade he pulled his backup clothes. Examining them he couldn't help but smile.

Shirt jacket red to the shoulders, black from there, plenty of pockets, black muscle shirt, fingerless gloves with metal plates on the knuckles, boot cut pants red to the thighs before turning into black, built in kunai pockets and finally steel toed boots metal straps.

The "kill me" orange Jumpsuit had been destroyed in his final fight with….. Who was it again? "Sasuke? No. Kisame? No the Raikage fried that Asshole I just watched. Itachi? No I wasn't even the one to kill him so once more no" Naruto went into the 'thinking pose' cupping his chin. Blinking he looked around "I really have to stop talking to myself" **"Zetsu" **Naruto spun around looking for the source of the helpful and threatening voice **"in your head Gaki" **oh right the fox bastard heh "**up yours Blondie"** 'you got anything useful to say fox or you just going to annoy me' **"originally I thought that I might help you….. But then decided against it, and just went with what I do best" **'annoy me' **"we have a winner"** Naruto sighed and then he blinked noticing he wasn't where he was when he started his dialogue with the fox, he also was dressed.

"Great I'm going senile"

Clang* Naruto's ears twitched running to the source he found…. A girl with Green skin fighting what appeared to be several skeletons?? She was about his height with Jade skin, generous DD cups, a big ass, always a plus in his book, and skin tight leather armor, a mostly shaved head of hair ending in a pony tail her hair was a raven black. She was Beautiful.

Aran was an orc, a proud rogue; a proud orc rogue who had bitten off more than she could chew. Surrounded by several of these undead asses with axes. When a human came into play, his clothes were strange to say the least, they suited him. The wild blonde hair, ocean blue eyes and those whisker marks gave him an attractive feral quality. Then there was the growl that made her hot in _that_ place.

He first undead warrior charged a downward strike in attempt to split a blonde hero in half, stepping to the side, inwardly tsking at the deplorable speed, the ax buried its blade into the ground he stepped on the shaft making sure that it wasn't going anywhere, a slash with a kunai and undead had one less appendage to worry about another of undead sprinting forward , slipping his foot underneath the shaft of the axe he once again side stepped lifting up with his foot pulling the Ax into the air and then slammed the ax through the undead's knees propelling it into the air, with one final move he brought the ax down shattering the spine of the once again corpse.

He turned around to question the green girl, only to find a dagger pointing in his face.

AN: this is chapter two let me know what you think


	3. Chapter 3

AN srry that I've been gone for a while

I will begin to look for a beta reader

I would like people reviewed and give me feedback ya know something helpful love it , hate tell me

Disclaimer: Warcraft is owned by Blizzard and Naruto is owned by some Japanese guy whose name I can't possibly be expected to be able to pronounce.

When we last left our blonde hero he was have a dagger pointed in his face by a hot green chick. What happened? Let's take a look

Naruto arched a golden eyebrow at the green chick's non verbal threat he stared into her eyes she was bluffing, He knew, she knew it, the dead tree ten Feet away knew it. But I digress. "So, you threaten everyone who saves your life?" he couldn't help it.

Aran blinked at the human she didn't understand him, but that's not why she blinked. it was the calm reaction . He regarded her with a clam but slightly annoyed eyes.

Speaking of eyes, he disappeared from hers and then everything else followed suit.

_**6 Months later…..**_

Ever since Naruto had come to this place he had opted to use either Chi or Reishi. The reader may be wondering why he was using only half of his potential energy. The reader may be surprised to learn that he had taken his sage training to an extreme, as such each time he uses chakra he unconsciously drew on sage chakra. This may not seem like a bad thing except every time he did he was greeting by the pained wailing of the planet- 'Azeroth' he reminded himself- and after while he got tired of this rock's constant bitching. Seriously it was nonstop! Lich King this, old gods that, for Christ's sake shit the hell up!! *Ahem* anyways he had become a Merc who operated out of Booty bay. He came here because he needed a place that was filled with people who wanted other people dead and had no moral reservations coming to him and telling him. He had made quite the reputation doing pretty much every job that came his way.

This was to pay the way into his investigation of the Old gods, they interested him, as one of the oldest species that was a chance that they knew what happened to his people. Thing was the old gods weren't exactly well known themselves which made this all the more difficult. There were rumors of course but many of them he couldn't check on. For instance he had Decided to check on rumors that Hakkar the soul flayer- who was supposedly an old gold was in Stranglethorn with troll worshippers he didn't know if he was there or not so he checked he wasn't there. It turned out he was just a troll god that some of the oldest troll tribes happened to worship so he wasn't an actual Old God just an Old troll's God. But that was what led him setup his merc operation .

"Naruto!"

He blinked he was spacing out again he was doing that more and more often maybe he look into why…. "Naruto?" seriously though he wasn't that old, ok so he actually didn't know how old he was but he wasn't sure….. "Naruto pay attention before I hit you" He blinked and turned his attention to the beautiful, and bountiful Dreanei at his side White hair flawless blue skin hourglass figure full lips everything you'd come to expect from the shaman Samara she was a his Girlfriend fresh from the outlands. "Sorry I was kind of spacing out there" he smiled sheepishly. She giggled "you've been doing that more often, love" he examined her clothes a pair of tight leather pants a shirt that ended above her navel she had combat armor but he did most of the heavy lifting the reason was simple. She had boobs. He wished there was more to it but there wasn't.

"so what've we got" " a contract for the death of a bloodsail captain" "sigh* I want a challenge not some douche wearing read who buries himself behind meat shields but doesn't expect someone to come up from behind and pull his head off" Samara giggled "be careful love, one day you might just get what you ask for" He smirked at here and threw his arm around her waist pulling her close and nuzzling her neck. "I already have"

AN if it's short


	4. blowin up the bloodsail

AN: sorry for the rather infrequent updates

Disclaimer: on the list of the things I own Naruto or the Warcraft series

They say that success is 90% preparation 10% execution; meaning that a plan can fail before it can begin. So one can understand when Naruto spent 4 hours poring over intelligence reports regarding the three ships. This op was simple enough in theory; they were 3 ships all of which held in an important officer; two lieutenants and a captain the ships had a small army of bodyguards and pirates. Sure he could overrun them with **Kage bushin** but that would require listening to the planet. So with the description of the ships he was able to plan a quick enter and escape route. Mind you he could take all of the pirates on the ships and the beach but if the lookout spotted anything out of the norm such as a deck and beach of his slaughtered comrades he'd raise the alarms. Add in the fact he didn't know which ship contained the captain. His main target was the captain the lieutenants were secondary targets.

He frowned and went back to the blue prints. Naruto's frown turned into a wolfish Grin right in the center of the ship was a cargo hold meant for the sole purpose of carrying black powder. He'd have to visit Kazbo, take out an order. Kazbo Spinpistol a gnome living in booty bay working as an explosives dealer; one of the best, he possessed a special 'back room' supply for those who had deep enough pockets at the time Naruto met him he didn't but he had saved his daughter from being mojo for a bunch of trolls out in the forest.

He turned his attention to the door sensing a presence; seconds later his Dreanei angel walked in followed a by a goblin. He was….short, wearing a rather expensive looking shirt, pants, and leather boots; a tabard over his shirt bearing the symbol of the steamwheelde cartel. A member of the steamwheedle cartel wanting a bloodsail captain dead; big fuckin' surprise "so I heard you're the hood that's going to be pulling the job" Naruto frowned at being look down upon (metaphorically speaking of course).

"So I gotta ask why you still here? You know where he is go make him dead." Naruto's frown lessened slightly "you obviously don't understand the art of Assassination" "what?" "There are multiple Variables that must be taken in to account; now," shifting his eyes to the green goblin he spoke "is this Intel Accurate." The goblin now took up an annoyed look "why does it matter?" "Because if I find out that this is faulty I'll find you and beat you to death with your own skull, now get lost 'afore I make good on my threat right now" he punctuated his promise by sending a blast of killing intent the Goblin's way.

Samara watched as the goblin fled the scene like the lich king himself had shown up "you still need to work on your people skills" "whadya mean" she sighed " Naruto you need to watch your tongue you may end up pissing off the wrong people, who could try and kill you, or more importantly not hire you so once again watch your tongue" Naruto smirked suddenly in her personal space Grinning deviously "and I suppose you have something better to do with it" cue blush " hmmm, I have some ideas" he leaned in even closer "ohhh really?" "- ideas which we can try out after you get back" he mock pouted he hated when she did that.

**Stranglethorn Vale 45 minutes later**

He had watched the boats carefully, like a lion eyeing a gazelle at a watering hole. He exactly what he was gonna do. He readied himself, 'on the count of 15, 1, 2, 3, ahh fuck it' jumping headfirst in the water swim held that whole calm before the storm people always talked about to the boat he rose out of the water grasping onto a small ledge pulling himself up out of the water pulling himself to the windows opening a window slipping in he found his first target. A tauren one of the lieutenants, inwardly he sighed he slapped a hand over the tauren's mouth he slit the bloodsail's throat. He put a special exploding seal on the door, if anyone opened the door Boom!

He opened the window and slid along the side of the ship peering into the ship through one of the many gun ports, three pirates. He frowned that was not good he sighed slightly he may not want to listen to the planet but he needed the money. He scowled as the familiar screaming entered his head. This was gonna be a long night.

**10 minutes later**

Walking away from the ships he grinned slightly here's the fun part. Lifting up the remote detonator he clicked the button. **BOOM! ** He grinned turning around before frowning he lifted his hands up to the air, 'I thought there was supposed to be more' he clicked the button again and a third try before slapping the detonator. **BOOM! BA-BOOM! BOOM! **Ah there it was, he turned around the following explosions like music to his ears.

AN: once again sorry for the irregularity of updates im kinda' havin' trouble finding a beta reader

So please review give me some feedback if you don't I don't know what I'll do but we are going to talk once your father gets home young man

That last scene was inspired by the dark knight or more specifically the joker


	5. Chapter 5

An: this chapter is going to be slightly darker than the rest

Disclaimer: …… yes fine I own both world of Warcraft and Naruto, don't kill me

Naruto stared into the ceiling of his modest apartment gently stroking Samara's hair he didn't know why but he felt something bad was about to happen. Shrugging the feeling aside he allowed himself to drift comfortably into a dreamless sleep

**4 HOURS LATER**

Naruto's eyes snapped open as a strange whistling sound entered his ears. His shinobi training kicked in pushing Samara out of the bed then rolling off the bed in the opposite direction. Not to seconds later a rock caved the ceiling then the bed under it. Ignoring the surprised yelp of samara he turned his attention to the rest of booty bay extending his senses.

Sound- wailing of the dying, clashing swords, possibly high ferric steel, spells being charged up

Smell- blood, death, and the most common of them all…. Undeath. Panicking slightly turning towards samara in an attempt to get her some place safe he was almost hit by a dropping rafter.

"Go love, I will find a way to you" he heard samara's voice.

Needing not to be told twice he doubled timed it outside ….. Only to release that he was only in his boxers. Turning back to get his clothes he noticed…. That they were burning, staring up into the sky he had to say "God why do you hate me?" we may never know my dear blonde.

**20 HOURS LATER**

The refugee camp had been setup outside of a nearby rebel camp. There were many emotions. Survivors of the battle were greeted as heroes *snort* 'battle? That wasn't any fucking battle that was a fucking massacre' as you can see Naruto was ang… no he was pissed to hell off! He examined the object in his hand closely; it was a ring, a wedding ring; a wedding ring that had '_to my love samara' _engraved in it.

The workers hadn't found her corpse so that was a good sign, or at least I would've been.. he had scanned the area for her life signs and found none. All of the what if's filled into his mind. What if he had pulled her over to his side? What if he had broken through the rafters? What if; two powerful words.

He made his way over to a table that had been setup, Staring into the eyes of the man behind the table he spoke evenly

"So is the Argent Crusade recruiting?"

He had been stagnant and allowed this to happen, never again

Archerus hold

"_**Will you serve?"**_

"yes"

"_**then I hereby declare you Samara Icesorrow, Death knight"**_

"thank you my master"

An: …………………ZZZZZZ *snorts* oh look you're back well what do you think did I surprise ya?

Anyways I want reviews the more reviews I get the more often I publish a chapter


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: after a long period of procrastination-which I will tell you about later I finally decided that I spent enough time fucking with your head and released a new chapter so here we go. I won't tell ya where I've been but I will say that I have not been held hostage by angry Blizzard lackeys (off screen guns clicking) err employees **

**Disclaimer so yeah if I did own Naruto/Warcraft then why would I bother putting this up on ****fan fiction?**

**Omake**

Naruto stared at the naked form of the Orc rogue pressing his lips against he-

"Wait what" huh? "Dude last chapter my girlfriend who I was going to ask to become my girlfriend was killed and now your gonna have me fuck some random Orc?" *Aran just blinked before agreeing *"yeah that doesn't make any sense" What the- stay out of this- "bite me"- and you* author turns his attention Naruto* if I want you to fuck someone with green skin that's my prerogative "listen dude I'm just sayin' it's too soon man" listen here you blonde douche bag you'll fuck anyone, everyone I want you to. Sylvanas, Jaina give him a lap dance. "Bite me" goddammit does anyone ever fucking listen to the author "with do" *blinks at the blizzard employee* yeah but only when your boss tells you to and- wait a minute get the fuck out of my story "I don't want to" Argh I can't fucking take this any more if you need me I'll be in hell.

**yeah I know it's short and not an actual chapter but hey sue me "ok" NOT YOU! So you know how it goes standard review help me out here tell me if you hate me, love me whatever help me out **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everybody I'm sorry to say that this story is on hiatus until further notice, however if you would like to takes this piece of shi- I mean magical adventure please contact me, or not I really don't care anymore. **


End file.
